


Thangs Planned for You

by babycakesbriauna



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakesbriauna/pseuds/babycakesbriauna
Summary: A drabble originally posted on Tumblr for Michonne Fan Appreciation Week 2016.





	Thangs Planned for You

There were three days until Michonne had to begin recruiting travel for her firm, and then she would leave for North Carolina. While she would not be missing any of the children's events, she would be missing her husband. Michonne took one last look at herself in her full-length mirror and then saunter into their bedroom. Rick was lying on top of their bed clad only in short, tight, black boxer briefs. When they had met he was only a boxer man, but Michonne had wanted to see his ass accentuated. After seeing the reaction he received from her, much like the one he was receiving, his drawer was stocked with them.

Rick flashed a cocky smirk with bulging muscles and toned chest. He lounged against the headboard with his arm behind his unruly curls causing her to take deep breath before she advanced further into the room. Despite his relaxed posture, his eyes were heavily lidded eyes looking as if he would devour her. She used that look as her signal to make her way to their bed, hips swaying and silk falling.

His lips parted slightly, allowing his tongue to sneak out and wet his full pink lips when he took in the sheer, blood orange babydoll she wore underneath the black robe. The top was sheer and lacy, barely held together by a silk bow. She allowed the robe to drop from her shoulders and climbed onto the foot of the bed, granting him a spectacular view of her cleavage.

Arching her back to stick her ass in the air, her head dipped to plant wet kisses upon every inch of flesh she came across, taking extra time to tweak his left nipple. She crawls up his body continued until she reached he smirked turned into a pout. Rick pulled her hovering former flesh against him, palming her ass, as his tongue traced her bottom lip. He nipped at it a few times, causing her to whimper before his lips finally met hers. He brought one to tangle in her locs, giving a slight pull as he tilted her head to allow himself better access to her mouth. The stimulation caused waves of arousal to wash over her, and she couldn't help but grind herself into him. He continued to palm her ass while thrusting upward. He backed away from her, his eyes spanning her body once again.

"Gawd you're a vision. How'd I eva get so lucky?" He nearly growled as he pulled the ribbons holding the nighty in place.

"It's that southern twang. It does thangs to me," she giggles in response.

"Well, I got some stuff and thangs planned for you tonight."


End file.
